Ask Mr.krabs (Patrick)
The 4th episode of the Ask Mr.Krabs series where it's Patrick turn, however. he keeps mistaking Mr.Krabs for other celebrities Mr.Krabs=ohhhhh i'm not looking forward to this not 1 bit! you people want to know why?BECAUSE I`LL BE WITH THIS FAT IDIOT ALL DAY ASKING HIM QUESTIONS THAT HES TO STUPID TO ANSWER!!!!!!!!!!! who picks the guest here? i`d like to know! Patrick=hello children Mr.Krabs=hello Patrick lets get this madness over with OK Patrick Q.1 do you still talk to Mindy? Patrick=why yes at times at times Mr.Krabs=what times? Patrick=hmmmmmm most of the time its on a urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... Mr.Krabs=this is madness Patrick=madness?THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Mr.krab=(gets pushed of cliff)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ' PLEASE STAND BY' Mr.Krabs=(sigh) question 1 down 9 to go this is going to be a LONG! day Patrick=indeed Jorden Mr.Krabs=did you just call me jorden? Patrick=yes Katy perry Mr.Krabs=is this some kind of a joke? Patrick=no Mr.Krabs=(sigh)Q.2 Y U NO WEAR T-SHIRT Patrick=Tulisa there's no law about body wear in my world so there Mr.Krabs=BUT THERE IS A LAW!!!!!not in your world but in everyone else's world Patrick=of corse Lady gaga Mr.Krabs=STOP CALLING ME ALL THESE NAMES!!!!!!! Patrick=alright Tara strong ' '''Mr.Krabs=I AM NOT.....................never mind lets just move on to q.3 ok ' '''Patrick=as you wish Mr.Krabs=Q.3 if you were not a starfish what would you be? Patrick=i would be a care bear and make everyone happy and um..........not sad and happy and not sad and love everyone and i would babysit hugs & tugs and........ Mr.Krabs=OK I GET IT i mean Q.4 how much money is in your Fishy bank Fishy bank is the underwater version of the piggy bank Patrick=i don't have any Money Mr.Krabs=NO MONEY GEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!! Patrick=but Mary brown what about my other six questions? Mr.Krabs=oh alright just STOP CALLING ME THESE NAMES!!!!!!!! Patrick=i am sorry Janet Jackson Mr.Krabs=grrrrrrr Q.5 why do you make everuthing in your house out of sand? Patrick=well whats sand? Mr.Krabs=its the thing on the ground Patrick=whats the ground? Mr.Krabs=the thing we walk on Patrick=whats walking? Mr.Krabs=Q.6 how stupid are you? Patrick=(gasp)are you saying i'm dump MR.ROBBIE WILLIAMS???????? Mr.Krabs=oh so now he gets my gender right Patrick=whats a gender? Mr.Krabs=its men and women Patrick=whats men and women? Mr.Krabs=there the 2 genders Patrick=whats a gender? Mr.Krabs=JUST FORGET IT!!!!!!!!!! Patrick=louser Mr.Krabs=Q.7 if i died right now what would you do? Patrick=well justine bieber...... Mr.Krabs=JUSTINE BIEBER!!!!!!!!!! AND OUT OF ALL THE FAMOUS PEOPLE YOU HAD TO PICK THAT THAT THAT I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO SAY IT BECAUSE IT WOULD BE WRONG TO SAY IT BECAUSE ITS GOT TO DO WITH SOMETHING THAT EVEN ADULTS ARE TO YOUNG TO HEAR IT!!!!! Patrick=oh charming ever so charming David Tennet Mr.Krabs=ha Q.8 whats with this celebrity name calling Patrick=i never called you anything Rihanna Mr.Krabs=SEE THERE YOU GO AGING!!!!!!!!!! Patrick=control yourself Dom joly Mr.Krabs=AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Patrick=My next question jevees? Mr.Krabs=who in the world is jeeves? Patrick=i have no idea Gary barlow Mr.Krabs=I AM NOT GARY BARLOW OR ANY OTHER FAMOUS PERSON!!!!! I AM MR.KRABS OWNER OF THE KRUSTY KRAB HOME OF THE WORLD FAMOUS KRABBY PATTY AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Patrick=ohhh so that's your name Mrs.Krabs Mr.Krabs=how would you feel if i began calling you names? Patrick=well i don't know this got boring can i go home? Mr.Krabs=whats your favorite country to visit? Patrick=Ireland can i go home? Mr.Krabs=yes ''' '''Patrick=good because i am (Mr.Krabs kicks him into the sky)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Mr.Krabs=AND DONT......... join me next time for Mindys turn.............EVER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!! Category:Spin-Offs